


Sleeping With Specs

by AJDiamond



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Ignoct Week, Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Stolen Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJDiamond/pseuds/AJDiamond
Summary: Noctis moves way too much in his sleep for Prompto handle, so he innocently suggests that he and Ignis trade places for the night. Noct does NOT think that's a good idea.





	Sleeping With Specs

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I decided to participate a bit in IgNoct week~ Yay! I have two entries done, this one, and then another one for Day 3. I might pump out a third entry, but no promises. Anyway, I decided to combine the prompts for Day 1 and Day 5 because I thought the one's I chose would go well together. Stolen Kisses and Bed Sharing! 
> 
> Enjoy~

**Day 1/ Day 5 - Stolen Kisses/Bed Sharing -**

 

"Dude,  you’re my best friend and I love ya, but you move waayyy too much for my liking," Prompto says, rinsing the soap off of his face.

 

"What? I do not! I barely move!" Noctis protests, slipping his nightshirt over his head.

 

"Yeah, uh, sorry Noct, but you're wrong. I can't count the number of times you have kicked me in the side, and in my back, and-"

 

Noctis rolls his eyes and lets out an annoyed sigh, "Fine, I get it! What do you suggest we do?"

 

"Switch places! You sleep with Iggy, and I sleep with Gladio!"

 

Noctis freezes. Sleep with Specs? In the same room? In the same bed? He hasn't done that in _years_. The last time they had slept in the same bed was when he was what? Six or seven? And times were different then, he saw Iggy as a friend. He saw him as someone that he could turn to when he was lonely or scared or needed advice. He still sees him that way of course, but lately, well, since last year, Noctis has begun to see Ignis in a whole different light.

 

He makes his chest feel weird when he's near. Every ruffle of his hair, every smile, every glance, every touch, makes the Prince's stomach seem like it's doing multiple flips.

 

"Err, I dunno, Prom. Specs probably wouldn't want to do that," Noctis replies.

 

"Wouldn't want to do what?"

 

Noct's heart practically leaps from his chest when Ignis enters the bathroom. Gods he scared him, he totally forgot both the rooms are connected to the bathroom.

 

Prompto looks over, "I was just trying to see if I could switch places you, Iggy! I’ll sleep with Gladio, and you sleep with Noct." He flings his used towel onto his shoulder. "This guy moves way too much in his sleep."

 

Ignis lets out a small laugh, "I know from experience. He moves quite a bit doesn't he?"

 

"Oh, yeah! He moves a crap ton when he's dreaming,"  Prompto adds.

 

"Hello? I'm standing right here," Noctis announces with a roll of his eyes.

 

"Apologies, Noct." Ignis smiles at him fondly, then turns his attention back to the blond. "I wouldn't mind trading places with you tonight, Prompto. Though I'm not sure if sleeping with Gladio would be much better."

 

"I'd rather listen to Gladio snoring all night long than being kicked continuously in the back."

 

"I do have some disposable earplugs I can give you to use." Ignis turns back towards the other room. "They do help block the noise a bit."

 

"Yes! Iggy, you're so awesome!" Prompto exclaims, following after him. He looks back at Noct and waves. "’Night, Noct, see you tomorrow!"

 

Noctis slumps against the counter and slides down to the floor. This whole thing is bad, like really, really bad. He can't sleep in the same bed as Ignis! Not when he drives his heart up a wall and makes him blush like a high school girl. He'd rather sleep on the floor, and that's saying a lot! Maybe he _could_ just sleep on the floor; go out and get his sleeping bag from the car and-

 

He shakes his head. Ignis would never allow that.

 

"Noct? Why are you sitting down there on the cold floor? I think a chair or the bed would be much more comfortable." Ignis shuts the door leading to the other room behind him and approaches Noct. "Come now, let's get some rest."

 

The spectacled man extends a hand to him, Noctis hesitates a moment but then holds his breath and takes it. "Up we go!" Ignis says, pulling him up onto his feet.

 

Noctis doesn't know how what happens next even _happens_. He either got too lost in Ignis's eyes midway up or lost balance because of his stupid, fuzzy socks. He's frozen, either way, leaning against Ignis, their faces only inches apart, and he's still got a hold of his hand.

 

"I'm sorry," Noctis manages to breathe out.

 

"Entirely alright." Noct swears that Ignis's voice is softer than it would normally be. And if he's not mistaken, he thinks he's holding his hand tighter. "Are you okay?"

 

"I'm fine."

 

"Your face though, Noct. It's turning pink," Ignis says, pressing his other hand against his forehead. "You aren't becoming ill are you?"

 

Noctis quickly stands upright and let's go of Iggy's hand. "I'm fine, Specs." He turns away and heads for the bed, his heart practically bursting out of his chest.  He needs to get ahold of himself. If he doesn't, Ignis is going get suspicious and question him and _that's_ the _last_ thing he needs. "We should go to bed. You said we have a long day ahead of us, right?"

 

"Yes, that's right." He switches off the light and follows him into the room. "Which side of the bed would you like?"

 

"I'll take the left side," Noctis replies, pulling down the cheap, blue comforter and matching cotton sheets. "I don't like being by the window."

 

He climbs into bed, his back turned to Ignis, and pulls the blanket over his head. He leaves an opening for his face so he can breathe.

 

"Is there anything you'd like for me to do for you? To help you sleep better I mean?" Ignis asks, before taking a seat on the other side of the bed. "I could sing you a lullaby as I used to."

 

"I'm not some kid anymore, Specs." The words come out a little harsher than he intended for them to. "I can fall asleep all on my own."

 

It's quiet between them a moment, Noctis can feel the other man's eyes on him. He can't help but wonder what kind of look he's giving him right now - an expression of sadness? Anger? Annoyance? But this thought soon disappears when he hears Ignis chuckle and say, "You're right. You aren't a child anymore. You're becoming- no, you are a fine young man now, Noctis."

 

Noctis closes his eyes and feels his heart flutter; he loves when Ignis compliments him. It makes him feel good about himself, valid. One compliment from Ignis makes him feel as though he's doing something right in this life.

 

Ignis climbs further onto the bed, "I'm going to read a little while. Is that alright with you?"

 

Noctis gives a small grunt, feeling himself beginning to drift off. His body is starting to warm up and relax him. The last thing the Prince hears is Ignis say - and he swears the other man is leaning over him, whispering it gently into his ear - "Good-night, highness. Sleep well."

 

* * *

 

When Noctis wakes up what feels like hours later - he comes to find it's only been two -  he isn't cocooned under the covers anymore. The comforter and sheets lay at the end of the bed. And... **_and_ ** he's face to face with Iggy, their faces, once again, only inches apart.

 

Wait… does Iggy have his hand on his hip too?!  

 

How in all of Eos did they get **this** close? It's almost like Noct gravitated towards him in his sleep, which is opposite in what he wanted to do.

 

_Okay, keep calm, Noctis. Just lift gotta lift his hand off and move away._

 

He slowly reaches down and begins to lift Ignis's hand from his hip with caution, all the while watching for any signs of disturbance. Noct wouldn't know what he'd do if Ignis woke up.

 

And as if Ignis had somehow read his thoughts - doubt you could while being half asleep but he's Specs, he could do about anything - he begins to stir in his sleep. He groans softly in what sounds like... protest?

 

"Noct," he murmurs. He places his hand back on his hip, giving it a small squeeze.  "Stay close.... to me."

 

Noctis' eyes grow wide, "St-stay close to you?" Was Ignis awake? Does he even realize what he's saying to him? Is he talking in his sleep maybe? Regardless, he's telling this all to him.

 

"Don't... stray away." The adviser continues slowly his tone dripping with sleep. "Don't... leave me behind, Noct."

 

Yeah, he's has to be somewhere between slumber and being awake. His tone tells it all.

 

Noctis lets go of his wrist and places his hand on top of Iggy's, "I won't leave you behind, Specs. I promise I won't." The Prince's eyes lower. He doesn't know what's come over him so suddenly because he's feeling bold, very bold. So bold that he's pressing his forehead against his adviser's and is beginning to close in the little space that they have between them. Maybe it's sleepiness or a sudden rush of adrenaline, mixed with his emotions - perhaps it's both. "I need you with me, Iggy. I _want_ you with me."

 

He tips his head and places a gentle kiss on Ignis's slumbersome lips. He relishes the moment, forming the memory of his first and only kiss with Ignis. Yes, despite him wanting to do it again, he knows it probably, most likely won't happen a second time.

 

As if on cue - as if he were Sleeping Beauty herself waking up by true love’s first kiss - Ignis wakes up, or least he thinks he's awake.  His eyes are open, and he's staring right at him. His expression is unreadable, and that's unusual for Noct not to be able to read it.

 

"Ignis?"

 

"Highness."

 

Yep! He’s awake. Noct quickly pulls back, "Ignis, I-I didn't know you were- I mean-!"

 

His words are cut short by Ignis's lips melding against his own, lovingly and gently. Noctis' breath hitches and his eyes widen, then lower, then finally close. This kiss is way superior to that mere peck he gave Ignis moments ago, and it feels so right.

 

Noctis whines softly when he loses contact. "Specs..."

 

"Did you mean what you said?" Ignis asks gently. "About needing and wanting to be with me?" So, Ignis had heard everything? Well, he supposes it doesn’t surprise him at this point; _he did_ **_feel_ ** _him kiss him after all._

 

Noctis feels heat spread across his cheeks and rise to the tips of his ears. "Yeah," he gets out. "I meant it."

 

"Was that also, perhaps your very own way of telling me something?" The dirty blonde smiles warmly. "That possibly that you are fond of me?"

 

"Maybe!" Noctis turns his head away. "Stop saying embarrassing stuff, Specs."

 

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Noct. If you couldn't already tell already, I'm _considerably_ fond of you too." He turns Noct's head back towards him. "If you want to be with me, be with me."

 

Noctis lets out a breath that he hasn't even realized he's been holding in and nods, "I do want to, more than anything."

 

"Then I am yours. Not just as your adviser or your friend, but also as your partner and your lover."

 

He wraps an arm around him and pulls him in close. "Y-yeah, same for me. I mean, minus the adviser part." Noctis says, his eyes roaming to Ignis’s lips. "Can we kiss again?"

 

"Of course," Ignis replies, tipping his head and leaning in close. "You didn't even have to ask."  

 

Noctis swears his heart skips a beat when their lips collide together again. He never thought this day would come. He always thought that being with Ignis was a far-off daydream, but now they're here.

 

He'll totally have to thank Prompto.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get in touch with me? Let's be friends on Discord! ----> AJ  
> Have a request or want to talk on Tumblr? ----> aj-diamond
> 
> Again, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
